Kimimaro's BDay Present!
by CandyCoatedCute
Summary: Tayuya and Kimimaro are set up on a date for Kimimaro's birthday... Sequel to Tayuya and Kimimaro's Super Awesometastic Date. T for Tayuya.


**_Hello all! I have decided to take another little break from my story to write another one-shot!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I was a Naruto character in disguise but I'm not. I also don't own any of the media references in this story._**

**_This story is dedicated to Calyee Anthony and all of the other kids who are missing/ have been murdered since 2008._**

**_Kimimaro: Why are you doing this?_**

**_Me: Because I was bored and apparently today is your birthday._**

**_Tayuya: How many fucking character birthday's do you know?_**

**_Me: I think Itachi's is July 9, Kimimaro's is today and Haku's is January 9._**

**_Tayuya: Why only ones with 15 or 9?_**

**_Me: My birthday is December 9 and my sister's is July 15._**

**_Tayuya: That's fucking pathetic._**

**_Me: Give it a rest._**

**_Kimimaro: or what._**

**_Me: You'll end tonight looking like Edward Sparky-Ass-Fairy Cullen and Isabella Whiny-Bitch Swan(I hate twilight)._**

**_Tayuya: You just had to fucking ask._**

* * *

In the sound Village...

"Today is Kimimaro's birthday!" Sakon and Ukon said.

"So?" Jirobo asked.

"Our team work has improved but it would be better if we could set then up on another date." Kidomaru.

"How about dinner then a movie ?" Sakon said.

"What movie?" Kidamaru asked.

"How about Super Size Me(A/N pretend it's in theaters at the time.)?" Ukon suggested.

"What's that about?" Jirobo asked.

"This guy in a country called America ate nothing but McDonald's for a month." Sakon said.

"That's stupid." Kidomaru said.

"Let's ask Lord Orochimaro!"

In Orochimaro's lair...

"Well this sounds like a plan." Orochimaro said.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaro." The Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Jirobo said.

"Should I get Kin?" Kabuto said.

"Yes, but let her know that this won't have to be such a formal occasion." He said.

Then the sound ninja left.

With Kin and Tayuya...

"Why the fuck do we have to do this shit again?" Tayuya asked.

"Come on it'l be fun!" Kin said.

"Whatever." Tayuya said.

"Come on out!" Kin said.

"Fine."

Tayuya was wearing a purple tank top with lace edges and a little purple sparkly short sleeved jacket. She was also wearing tight jeans and purple sparkly ballet flats. Her hair was in a braid. She had light pink lip gloss and a little eyeliner.

"You look so cute!" Kin said.

"Whatever."

With Kabuto and Kimimaro...

"Come out." Kabuto said.

"Fine."

Kimimaro was wearing a Dark green t-shirt and Baggy jeans. He had Nike shoes. His hair was the same as usual.

"Have fun." Kabuto said.

"Whatever."

At the dinner...

"Hi." Tayuya said awkwardly.

"Hi." Kimimaro said.

"Happy birthday." Tayuya said.

"Thanks."

"..."

"You look pretty." Kimimaro said.

"You look cool to."

after a few minutes of silence the waiter came.

"I am James and I will be your server for the night. What can I get you to drink?"

"Two cokes." Tayuya said.

"Alright then." He said and left.

When he came back they ordered the special. A large Taco salad to share.

"would you like any dessert?"

"A peice of chocolate cake." Tayuya said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No." Kimimaro said.

"I'l be right back then." He said and left.

"You want to share?" Tayuya asked.

"Okay."

After a few minutes the waiter brought their cake and let them know the bill was already paid for. Next came a scene from a wedding movie. They were both covered in cake and frosting.

"Let's go now." Kimimaro said.

So they went to the movie. They had a large popcorn and soda to share.

"Sorry you had to spend your birthday with me." Tayuya said.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Then he kissed her.

Back in Orochimaro's lair...

"Wow that is so cute!" Kin squealed.

"Much more entertaining than their last date." Kabuto agreed.

Many lulz followed.

* * *

**_Me: Hope you enjoyed this!_**

**_Tayuya: They were watching us the entire fucking time?!_**

**_Me: Not when you were dressing._**

**_Tayuya: Fuck you!_**

**_Me: Now you've done it._**

**_Kimimaro: Crap._**

**_Tayuya and Kmimaro suddenly are dressed like Bella and Edward._**

**_Tayuya: I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU EVIL LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!_**

**_Me: *Is to busy laughing to respond.*_**

**_Kimimaro: Sigh._**

**_Me: The End._**


End file.
